


Wrongs

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, sex without love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Luke and Michael have sex with each other even though they'd rather have someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrongs

\--

Sharp breaths, mingling together between hot, open-mouthed kisses. 

Both of them already naked. Michael resting back on his elbows, Luke leaning over him between his pale quivering thighs, head of his fat erection pressed up snug against the other boy’s needy, clenching hole. 

Luke leaned back, wanting to _see_ even though he knew it wouldn’t be _right_.

The room was dim, one lonely lamp glowing in the far corner. It highlighted smooth skin unmarred and perfect except for the smattering of black tattoos (the right body-art but in the wrong shapes and places).

 

A head of jet-black hair (just a smidgen too dark) and green eyes (far too light). The lips were shining wet and red (the color fairly accurate), but shaped all wrong, not nearly plump enough and much too wide. The pale skin was warm and flushed to a delicate combination of peaches and cream (no hint of that delicious gold he loved), trembling underneath his hand as his gaze drifted down that body over peaked nipples (too pink), a rounded stomach (not flat enough), not-broad-enough hips and parted thighs, a red, leaking cock (too big), and a moistened hole (too used).

It was all wrong. Almost nothing like what Luke really wanted. But it _was_ the easiest option presented to him.

“How do you want me?” A gasp as tapered fingers (too elegant) teased that hole, slipped inside far too easily. It would be nothing like this with _him_. The one Luke dreamed of having underneath him was a total novice.

This was still hot as fuck though, and Luke was not one to turn down convenient sex.

“On your hands and knees.”

A flicker of understanding in green eyes. “You can turn off the light. It’ll be better for both of us.” No judgment in that voice. They both knew what they were to each other, although with Michael on his hands and knees, lights turned off was mostly meant for Luke’s benefit.

Luke reached for the switch beside the bed as Michael scrambled into position, flushed face buried into the white pillows, shoulders dropped flat to the bed, sweaty back trembling, waist undulating, narrow hips lifted high with legs spread lewdly apart so Luke could watch him work those three fingers in and out by moonlight before he pulled them out all together, leaving his hole squelching wet and desperately clenching at air as if inviting Luke in.

“Fuck.” Luke’s dick was thick and swollen in his hand when he led it up to the gasping little entrance, eyes entranced as he teased them both by just rubbing for a second.

The teasing didn’t last long. A broken sob from Michael, and Luke’s self-control was gone.

It went against his gentle instinct to let the bulbous head scrape so cruelly fast against those squeezing, desperate walls, but he jabbed forward relentless and rough till he was bottomed out, balls deep and buried inside the shuddering older boy who was fighting to keep himself from falling flat into the bed. Luke would’ve much rather taken him slow, given him time to adjust to each inch, pretended like the body he was forcing his way inside belonged to someone else; but if lights off was meant for Luke’s pleasure, this coarse, violent sex was meant for Michael’s and Luke wasn’t selfish enough to deny him this much.

Thin wrists with delicate blue veins (visible even in the moonlight under translucent skin) clenched in the sheets above Michael’s head, a series of nonsensical shuddering sighs before Luke heard the whispered _Ahnn… Calum_ …, not nearly muffled enough by Michael’s pillows.

Jealousy flared through him and he suddenly hated the boy he was rabidly fucking into.

Not that it really mattered. Calum was an oblivious little shit, could never have imagined how Luke and Michael fucked each other every night thinking of _him_.

Michael was competition. 

But fuck if Micahel didn’t feel like heaven right now, muscles tightening expertly on Luke’s dick, shifting his hips back and forth in tiny motions, and nearly driving Luke insane with his undulations begging to be fucked. 

Luke gave it to him, fucking into him in anger and lust, so hard that Michael’s arms gave out under the force of his thrusts and sent them both sprawling to the bed, Luke’s face buried in the nape of Michael’s white neck. He bit down hard, hips moving like pistons as he fucked the older boy into the mattress, pulled him up, then fucked him back down again. On and on, over and over, Calum’s name a grunt on Luke’s lips, a gasp on Michael’s as they hurtled towards the brink together.

Then triumph! as the pale shivering _thing_ underneath him forgot Calum’s name, forget coherent words all together in favor of an inhuman scream, obviously lost in his own pleasure as he found his climax, hole clenched impossibly tight around Luke.

It was too much, and nowhere near enough when Luke emptied every last bit of himself into a body that just didn’t feel _right_.

The aftermath was always the same as always. Silent and efficient, Luke helped Michael clean up, gently wiped away his cum when it dripped out of the older boy’s swollen hole and onto his trembling, white thighs (party because it was the courteous thing to do, and partly because it never matched Luke’s fantasies of his cum staining golden skin instead). 

But there were no languid kisses, no sweet pillow-talks, no falling asleep to each others’ heart-beats. Michael never asked him to stay the night, and Luke never offered.

That’s not what _this_ was.


End file.
